Why?
by Lady Lanet
Summary: Angsty little ficclet. Somebody has died, and someone mourns them. Suprise pairing. R


  
  
**Oi this is slow typing. If you don't know what I'm talking about, see my friend Elearwens story **_Falsely Accused_ **for full information.  
  
Anyways, here I go!!! I got this idea while playing **_Across the Stars' _**on the piano, don't ask. The final chords are what struck my ideas. Oh well, long story.  
  
Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine. Not mine not mine not mine. The pairing is beautiful. But rare. I challenge any one of you peeps to write one, becoz I luv this pairing. If you know of any stories with this pairing, send them to me a  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
**_The moon still sends its mellow light  
Through the purple blackness of the night,  
The morning star is bearly bright,  
Before dawn.  
  
_A moonlit grave standing on a hill. It is alone, alone without company, without a companion to share the grief that lies beneath the green grassy mound. The only thing to keep this grave from dying from loneliness was its constant friend that often stood above the ground, kneeling.  
  
The graves letters are shadowed in the pale silver light, making odd jagged shapes on the cold surface. The edges of the carved letters are dotted with silver tears, reflecting the soft light of the moon.  
  
A hand as slender and graceful as new beech limbs gently traced the letters. The owner of the hand spoke each syllable of the name slowly, as if savoring the flavor of a delicious candy.  
  
Eternal sadness lingered around this figure as it kneeled low and gently kissed the mound of earth above the grave. Another tear drifted down a smooth cheek.  
  
A soft wind escaped from the persons mouth. A soft, sad wind that blew over the grass, causing the slender blades to shiver and bow.  
  
Why did you die? The voice asked. It was soft, almost female. But the slightly deeper tones within told the grave that it was a man.  
  
Why did you die and leave me alone? It asked again, the tone dead and dull.  
  
No words were given after that, only another soft sob. The stars above shone down with cold hard light, offering no comfort.  
  
The man stayed there until morning. When pink rays soaked the purple sky in warmth. The figure did not move, even as the world sprung up into life around him.  
  
_The sun still shines just as before;  
The rose still grows beside my door,  
But you have gone  
  
_The sun was coming into view over the hills. Its warming rays reached towards the skies and chased the stars away. The moon turned and walked away, away from the sun. Warmness chased away coldness.  
  
How can I go on without you? The figure asked the grave.  
  
The once moonlight grave stood silently, never answering a single question. Its once silver-hued letters were now shadowed with morning sun light and the gray stone was glittering.  
  
A few clouds came over the pink-blue sky. They watched over the man sitting beside the grave, still looking so hard at it. They did not pity him, they had losses as well.  
  
A lone bird jumped on a branch in a tree, scattering leaves and other birds. It chirped and cleaned its brown feathers. Its breast puffed and it gave a louder cry. A cry of joy and of peace, and of beauty. It sang for the entire world.  
  
The figure did not hear this.  
  
_ The sky is blue and the robin sings,  
The butterflies dance on rainbow wings,  
Though I am sad.  
  
_The now true-blue sky was bright with mid day. The robin sang without reserve, not noticing the mourning of the figure by the grave. The winds carried the sweet smells of the forest. Fragrant flowers and the soft sound of water and trees. Nothing cared for this mans pain.  
  
Somebody can pass you by, never noticing as you cry, and you may weep, but they will not stop. The world goes on, whoever you are. Large or small, the world goes on. The world goes on.  
  
The world goes on.  
  
There was a soft sound behind the figure, the sound of soft footsteps. The man turned, looking to see who had come.  
  
Sir, why are you here again? Asked the cool feminine voice.  
  
The man did not answer.  
  
The woman came closer, and she knelt beside her friend. She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
You need to let go. Find closure, he died honorably. Said the girl.  
  
Perhaps he did, but I just cannot.... I want him here, with me. Said the man.  
  
Lord Koenma, he is happy. Said Botan offering her kindest smile.  
  
The teenaged looking prince glanced up at the girl. He tried to giver her a smile back, for comforting him.  
  
But he could not.  
  
Even as he walked away, listening to the soft song of the robin and trying to enjoy the warm winds, he could not.  
  
Good bye, Yusuke.' he thought.  
  
The grave, as an inanimate object as it may be, seemed to smile. The letters seemed to seem faintly darker and more prominent, and a certain aura emanated from it. But it was silenced soon after the prince was gone.  
  
Happiness never lasts for long sometimes. A love can last a night, a love can last a day. Or love can last forever.  
  
_ In all the earth no joy can be,  
Happiness comes no more to me,  
For you are dead.  
  
_ And in this case, it lasted to the end of time.  
  
**  
  
() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()  
  
Well, did you like it? Do you have any Yusuke/Koenma fanficces? If you do, I shall love you forever!!! Oh, and the poem was by Langston Hughes, called Poem for a Dead Friend.  
  
Lady Lanet**


End file.
